Sweet Sins
by Monstergirl19
Summary: Benny tends to the needs of the Mojave's favourite wastelander. BennyxOC


Well I'm heading out guys, gonna waste some caps at the Gomorrah, if you know what I'm sayin"

I watched as Niner pulled on his green hoodie and shoved a cigarette into his mouth which he no doubt will light up as soon as he left the Lucky 38.

I nodded silently and forced a small smirk, he smiled back at me.

'Catcher Six' and with that Victor opened the elevator and he was gone.

I let a slow exhale escape my lips and I felt that queasy sinking feeling settle in my stomach.

'Ella?'

I jumped.

Desmond stood in the doorway of the kitchen, briefly brushing his hand on the door frame as he walked into the room and took the seat next to mine.

'You're like a fucking ninja; I didn't even know you were there. You seriously need to stop doing that man…it's going to get you killed one day. You know what I'm like with my gun'

A small breath of air escaped his nose as he snorted in amusement.

'Where's Niner?'

'Gomorrah' I said a little too shortly, embarrassed I looked away pretending to be interested in the jug on the table, Desmond took notice.

'You alright, El?'

'What? Yeah of course'

He raised a knowing eyebrow, I felt my cheeks beginning to burn.

He sighed.

'It's about Niner isn't it?'

I didn't reply, I just sighed and stood up.

'I'm…going out, need some air. You have a good night'

And with that I left the room without even looking at him.

I quickly went into my suite to pull on a jacket and my boots and gave my hair a quick go over with a comb, then instructed Victor to take the elevator to the Casino floor so I could exit the Lucky 38.

* * *

><p>I closed my eyes as the cool Vegas air hit my face, I always preferred nights in Vegas as the heat sometimes got too much in the day.<p>

I stuffed a cigarette into my mouth and lit it before heading towards The Tops. I stood outside while I finished my smoke. Once done I flicked it to the ground and crushed it with my boot before heading inside.

The chairman greeted me with the usual Tops speak, and I made it clear I had no weapons to take.

I gave Swank a wave of acknowledgement before strolling away to find the man I was looking for.

I found him in the diner, smarming up to some broad in a fancy gambler suit and clearly not very sober.

When he noticed me he gave me one of his charming grins and stood up.

'Baby, baby! What can lil' ol' Benny do for you tonight?'

Without a word I grabbed his tie and pulled him out of the diner and towards the elevator heading to the Presidential Suite.

'Woah baby! Woah. What's rustled your Jimmies tonight?'

It wasn't until we were in the main lounge of the suite that I turned to him and smashed my lips onto his.

I could feel the slight shock in his body as he momentarily went rigid, but he recovered quickly and began to kiss me back.

I could feel the bastard smiling into the kiss as took my hips with both hands, pulling me closer to him.

Our lips were locked in a desperate frenzy, well mainly by my doing. I was so overcome by passion and desperation I was already somewhat breathless.

His lips met my neck and without hesitation his teeth grazed the sensitive flesh causing me to gasp inwardly.

'Bedroom' was all I could muster.

'You got it pussycat'

Before I knew it I was laying on my back on the king sized bed in the only bedroom of the suite, half naked and panting heavily.

I reached up and tried ripping his checked jacket off his body, when he gently restrained my wrists by pushing them into the bed.

* * *

><p>'Take it easy baby girl'<p>

He gave me a playful kiss before kneeling up and unbuttoning those bothersome buttons, he discarded the jacket on the floor and began working his shirt buttons; I reached up impatiently and worked on the bottom ones, so eager to see his bare skin.

I accidentally ripped one of them off in my haste and pushed the clothing off him and pulled his tie so hard over his head he yelled in pain as they took out a few hairs.

'What's the rush kitty-cat?' There was a look of concern in his eyes, but I ignored him as I began to unbuckle his belt.

I was soaking wet by the time he'd kicked off his pants and boxers. Panting hard I pulled him on top off me, showering his lips, face and neck in hot kisses.

The rumble of a growl emitting from his throat told me he was enjoying it, this only made me want him more.

I barely felt him remove my bra and panties when he was on me, our bare skin naked as the day we were born, already slick with perspiration.

My legs wrapped around his hips as he guided himself toward my entrance and finally pushed himself inside me.

I arched my back and gripped the sheets, letting out a loud moan of relief. I tightened the grip my legs had around his hips and drove him in right to the hilt, biting my lip as I emitted a low growl. He joined me.

His lips found my nipple while his right hand found the other, his tongue circling the stiffening bud, and his fingers pulled at the piercing in the other, still keeping a fast steady rhythm with his hips.

My hands didn't know where they wanted to be. They were in his hair, raking their nails on the skin of his back, holding his hips guiding him in faster and harder.

His lips were back on mine kissing me with such intensity I almost couldn't keep up. His tongue begged for entry and I willingly invited it in, swirling my own around his and sucking the tip. The soft wet contact made me ache. I was almost there.

'Harder baby'

There was no telling him twice, he pushed himself up and grabbed my thighs, holding them in place as he drove himself mercilessly into me again and again.

I reached up and grabbed the back of his neck with both hands, tangling them in his now tousled hair.

My legs stiffened and my hips bucked uncontrollably as my first orgasm hit me. I screamed as the tingling wave surged through my whole body, from my hips to the very follicles of my scalp. He rode me through it, dropping my legs and catching my moans in a kiss, still rocking into me until it was over.

* * *

><p>The tensed muscles of my body began to soften and I sunk into the bed, gasping and panting as I tried getting my breathing back to a normal rate.<p>

Surprisingly he let me, usually he'd continue until he reached his own euphoria. But tonight he knew something was different, and he let me relax for the moment even though I knew we weren't close to being done.

He caught my chin and tilted my face up to his and placed gentle kisses on my lips, tracing that same finger along my jawline and whispering sweet nothings.

I expected him to begin asking questions, but they never came…all he did was caringly stroke and fondle my erogenous zones.

Still kissing me, I closed my eyes and let myself get lost in it all. In his kisses, his caressing, his presence. It was all so comforting and tonight, I needed him.

Even if it was for all the wrong reasons.

I caressed his cheek and ran my fingers through his brown sweaty hair. His lips formed a playful smirk.

'Enjoying yourself pussycat?'

I showed the tiniest of smiles and nod before kissing the tip of his nose. I lazily studied his face, even though I've seen it this way countless times before. Beads of sweat were rolling down his brow, his parted lips still slightly pink and swollen, from being constantly mashed with mine.

Sleeping with the man who shot me in the head two years ago had become a regular thing for over a year now, whenever I was in Vegas to seek out his company or for business.

There was nothing between us, nor would there ever be, perhaps it was his way of making it up to me because I saved him for Caesar's camp. He still slept with the many scantily dressed women that got drunk and frequented at The Tops and I didn't care.

We didn't belong to each other, nor did we belong to anyone. He wasn't into that sort of thing and I wasn't into being into that sort of thing with him.

However there was someone I wanted, someone I wanted to honestly be in this position with now, someone I wanted to belong to and vice versa but I was certain he was unreachable, unobtainable. So my comfort was Benny, it was just sex and I was ok with that. Though it was so good it sometimes almost felt real.

Tonight I was craving for affection, so in need of being touched it became unbearable. Benny didn't know of my want for that someone else, but he knew of my cravings and he happily fulfilled my needs as I happily fulfilled his.

* * *

><p>After a few long minutes of kissing and caressing he mounted me once again, this time I was less desperate as I'd had my first fill. I placed my hands on his chest and felt his damp skin on my palms taking him all in, both mentally and physically, I moaned as he did so.<p>

He wasn't the most endowed man I'd slept with, but his length was still impressive as it was thick, I bit my tongue as he filled me, arching my hips to accommodate his girth. Fuck it felt so good.

His hips picked up a rhythm again, this time he was gentler, almost sweet, tonight it was all about me.

He lifted my legs and placed the nook of my knees over his shoulders allowing him to penetrate deeper. Watching him bite his lip in pleasure sent a tingle of arousal through my body. He gripped my thighs firmly as his pace quickened causing me to arch my back mewling and groaning for more.

He then spread my legs wider, catching my knees and holding them in place as he thrust into me harder, I could hear those deep animalistic grunts sounding from the back of his throat, his eyes downcast taking in the view of him filling me.

Within minutes that familiar sensation was rising up again within me.

* * *

><p>It didn't take me much longer to peak and I was screaming again, back arched so high my head felt light, this one was much longer than the first, Benny's hands gripped at my hips to keep them in place so I didn't force him out due to my uncontrollable bucking and thrashing, he rode me through it until I lay back dizzy and the room seemed too bright.<p>

'Wow, wow honey baby, you are on fire tonight' I didn't respond, my vocal cords didn't want to seem to form words, all they could muster was groans and nonsensical mutterings. I felt him pull out grabbing my waist gently and pulling me on top of him.

I buried my face in his neck taking in his scent, expensive strong cologne mingled with sweat, it was heady smell and I was intoxicated by it.

His fingers ran languidly up and down my spine, placing kisses on my shoulder waiting until I regained my bearings. He was still hard as I could feel him twitching in arousal on my lower abdomen, but he was being patient, so unlike him.

I took a deep breath and lifted my head and stared down at the man beneath me, he was perfect in every sense of looks, a well chiselled jaw, pert mocking lips, laughing eyes and a body that any man would kill for with creamy unblemished skin. I still found it amazing he'd even give me a second glance, what with my clumsy posture and not so perfect body; I wasn't a model by any standards being curvier than what I preferred to be.

Yet he still treated me like a Goddess, managing to make an insecure waste lander feel like the sexiest woman in the Mojave, mind you he probably treated every woman he managed to defile like a queen. He could get any woman he wanted, and he took full advantage of that trait every chance he could if he liked them enough.

He shot me a cocky grin and his hands found my breasts, stroking his thumbs over the hardened nubs before cupping them in his palms.

'I think you've worn me out baby, I don't think I can make the usual three tonight. That last one was surely a two in one'

He chuckled 'Good enough for me pussycat, but is the Ben-Man still allowed to get his share of the goods?'

It was my turn to chuckle.

'Of course my sweet, I must admit, I've been a very selfish girl'

'Indeed you have kitty cat'

With that I reached for him and pumped for a minute or two, his hips thrusting into my hand. He was very vocal about his pleasure and that's what I loved about sleeping with Benny. A man who could show he was in pleasure was one of the biggest turn ons in my book.

I lowered myself onto him and brought his hands to my hips, motioning for him to hold me tight. I placed my hands on each of his shoulders and began to ride him slowly, almost teasingly.

He groaned and closed his eyes, I reached down and kissed him as to which he happily reciprocated. Our tongues danced as he took control once again and he thrust himself hard upwards and into me. I gasped into his mouth before catching his lower lip and biting into it.

This only turned him on more and he surged even harder into me. Mere minutes went by and he was finally reaching his own. I could tell by the way his breaths became uneven and ragged, his body shook and his grip tightened on my hips and he pounded relentlessly into me, his groans building up louder and louder.

He came with a loud final grunt, sheathing himself inside me right to the hilt of his length holding me there for a moment or so before he slowly released his grasp and caressed my waist, back, breasts and finally my face.

Tracing the shape of my lips he reached up and caught me in a kiss, one I eagerly responded to before we lay wordlessly, my head on his chest his arms draped over me and he still within me.

* * *

><p>I closed my eyes and listened to our haggard breaths that were slowly regaining normality. It was the moments like these when I fantasised about being his woman, they were only fleeting thoughts and didn't linger long before I came back to reality, knowing I didn't want that, but I still enjoyed the idea sometimes.<p>

I was exhausted as I moved to his side and he embraced me, pulling me towards him and drawing the covers over our now shivering bodies.

'Now baby doll…' he began, I tensed.

'You have to tell ol' Benny here what tonight is all about, you dig? What's got you into this state?'

I sighed and buried my face into the pillow, I was half hoping he wouldn't have noticed but I knew better. Benny didn't miss a thing.

'Ella' he cupped my cheek and made me face him. I looked into his brown eyes before quickly diverting them.

'What's wrong Pussycat?'

He was serious now, he never called me by my name ever unless he meant business. I placed a hand on his chest and toyed with his chest hair.

'Just boy stuff' I said, I cringed mentally, God that sounded childish.

He cocked an eyebrow 'Oh?'

I sighed again…I didn't know how to talk about this, I didn't even want to discuss it with Desmond who I could talk about anything with.

'It's Niner'

'Your jet-packed friend? I rolled my eyes at his stupid pun.

'Yes him'

'Well doll, what about him?'

'I…' I couldn't say it, I could barely say it in my head, let alone out loud, to Benny of all people.

'He's like you…he doesn't like being tied down, hell he's probably at the Gomorrah right now fucking it up with some pro'

Benny let loose a knowing laugh, how I hated him sometimes for knowing everything without me even spelling it out.

'Then why are you here in _my_ bed Kitty Cat?'

I frowned at him.

'Because, we can fuck around Benny! Just like that, no strings attached, no feelings, no nothing and I fucking enjoy that'

'And?'

'And! Well…I can't with….because… I…he…' I gave out a frustrated sigh.

'Because I fucking love him…'

I froze, almost in shock that I'd said it, I didn't even mean to say "love", I'd meant to say I had feelings for the guy. I buried my face in Benny's chest and grit my teeth.

He let out a long sorrowful sigh and stroked my hair.

'I didn't want to; I don't want to feel anything for anyone. Feelings just get in the way, they make you weak. I mean just look at me!'

He kissed the top of my head and soothed me, I was thankful he wasn't mocking me or making some stupid joke and making me feel more of an idiot than I already do.

'When he said he was going to the Gomorrah, I just couldn't handle the thought. Him touching another girl, enjoying them. I had to come here, let it out. I hope that's ok'

'Of course baby, of course it is'

'How do you do it Benny? How do you just fuck around and discard women like they're nothing?'

'Ouch baby!'

'You know it's the truth'

He sighed.

'Can't say you're wrong honey doll, I don't know babe. Being in a relationship just ain't for me, I tried it once. Fell hard and she fucked me right over, I enjoy the company of women, but I can't love them. I've come close a couple of times, but I drive it away…not for me, like you said…it makes you weak'

'He said that he's not the settling type, I agreed with him to begin with…but I don't know. The fucker grew on me I suppose'

I sighed.

'I should just let it go' I said that more to myself than to Benny.

'I guess you'll be stuck with fucking me a couple times a week for the rest of your life then' I joked.

He laughed.

'Fine by me Pussycat, you're a goddamn firecracker in the sack, and possibly one of my favourites, can't enjoy you if you're stuck with some guy now can I? And I'm sure you think exactly same about me hmm?'

'Pfft whatever you conceited fuck, and who knows I might find someone better to replace you' I smiled though.

He feigned a pained, offended look.

'Anyway, I'm going to go back home. Thanks for…for everything'

'No worries baby, anytime'

He reached up and kissed me; I gently grabbed his hair and kissed him back before untangling myself from the covers and dressing myself. He pulled a cigarette from his jacket pocket and lit it up. Once dressed I helped myself to one too.

Just as I was leaving the bedroom I turned to a dressing Benny and warned him with a smirk.

'Just so you know, this is still my suite. If you fuck other broads in here, I'll fucking kill you'

'Love you too Pussycat'

I waved him off and began making my way back to the Lucky 38.

* * *

><p>Fallout New Vegas and Benny belong to Bethesda Softworks<p>

Ella belongs to me

Niner belongs to Mishaxhi

Desmond Harper belongs to Saxxon91


End file.
